Tribble Resupply
Tribble Resupply is the eleventh episode of the fourth season. Tagline After the final exam of Brianna's cheating course was graded, the students all get happy to gain their brand new cheating charters. However, the Subytt redshirt realizes that they need to resupply tribbles. Summary Act One Brianna looks at the roll containing the manifest of grades of her Advanced Cheating final exam and the exams taken to achieve them, with no failures reported. In her office, Lovestospooch discusses her approach to cheating education, with her preferring that the university cheating curriculum be made challenging rather than watered-down. Meanwhile, on Simpson's Planet, oversees the repairs of the damage caused by the holograms, with Bart Simpson ordering Kadama to eat his shorts while Kadama repairs the windows of Springfield Middle School, under security protection, and the holoemitters being salvaged. Act Two Mizarh realized that the ship was not the same without tribbles onboard and he decides to go on a mission to get a new tribble supply. For this, he needs latinum and a gravimetric scanner so that he could gain his cheating charter in a casino on borrowed money. On his first try, he lost half his budget due to a misuse of the cheating device but he won it all on the next dabo wheel spin, thus paying for his licensure and his loan. He decides to pay back his loan and tells the casino cashier that he was going to the bank in order to do so. Mizarh then returns to Brianna Reiss' office to repay the loan. Act Three While in Brianna's office, Mizarh uses her communicator in order to place a large order of tribbles at the local tribble shop. However, the other redshirts still on Malachor V warns him that he shouldn't go out unarmed. Upon arriving at the tribble shop, he sees a robbery taking place and arrested the robber, taking him to a police station, where he collects his bounty for arresting that thief. When Mizarh returns to the tribble shop, he is prompted to choose his tribbles as the vendor warns him of the risks he takes if he doesn't cook the tribbles properly. Mizarh also purchases food for the tribbles at the same time. Act Four During Mizarh's run for Brianna's office, the Lyran Starfleet contacts Brianna for a matter pertaining to the Lyran Medal of Honor. That medal was to be presented to her in the Grand Hall of Lagdou University. Also, as Captain Frammk got the Grand Hall ready for the ceremony, the Subytt redshirt gets tired and goes to drink water. Frammk re-tells her what she did at Starbase 148 and formally gives her the coveted prize. Also, Mizarh gets formally promoted in the Grand Hall. Finally, Annika and the rest of the crew are done repairing the windows on Simpson's Planet and they take their leave of the world. Act Five Relm gets weighed in the cargo bay of the ship, realizing that she took over 45 kg in nine months. Also Vaebn Mairex recollects his last experience on Simpson's Planet in his personal log, while, on the bridge, they realize that they had to use Zama to take over as the beta shift first officer. On Malachor, Brianna organizes a pizza feast in her cramped office, with Mizarh never having eaten a pizza in his life. Also, when Mizarh is beamed back into the ship, he wastes no time putting the tribbles back into circulation. Everyone onboard is relieved to eat tribbles again, except for Zetra. Quotes Production notes While the "Subytt redshirt" was a recurrent character, it was tertiary until he was given the main focus of an episode and, as such, was not named until that episode. External link *Tribble Resupply on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes